I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to numerical control of machines. In particular this invention relates to manual data input (MDI) for numerical controls.
II. Description of Related Art
MDI is a control feature that permits an operator to initiate execution of functions defined by manually entered data by, for example, actuation of a Cycle Start push button. Conventional MDI operation executes one "block" of information for each cycle initiation, and hence performs a single function for each cycle initiation. Manual entry of data for MDI in known controls requires entry of program codes and parameter data conforming to a programming standard supported by the control and as adapted for the particular machine application. For example, predefined cycles for drilling must be identified by a predetermined program code such as "G81". This requirement that program code be entered for MDI operation poses a hurdle for control operators who are not familiar with all the applicable programming conventions. As programming capability have been expanded on machine controls, facilities for program creation providing graphic displays and computational aids have been added. However, these facilities in known controls require the user to completely specify all data required by the programming system and store the generated program for execution in a fully automatic mode of operation of the control. Hence, these graphic programming aids are not available for known controls for MDI operation.